blackstars_dark_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowsight
Shadowsight is a dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc River of Fire : Shadowkit first appears, although unnamed, by Violetshine when she sees Dovewing in the group of ShadowClan cats. Dovewing reveals his name, along with his sisters to Alderheart. : When discussing Tigerheart's death, Shadowkit speaks up, saying that his father is not dead. Violetshine thinks to herself that the gray tom was too young to understand, but he continues, saying that he had a dream where he was playing with Tigerheart, and he knew that it was a true dream. Dovewing strokes her tail down her son's side, and Violetshine notices he has dark stripes, just like his father. Violetshine asks why he thinks that, and Shadowkit replies that he just does. Shadowkit goes on to say that he had a dream of being in the former ShadowClan camp, and he was playing moss-ball with Lightkit, Pouncekit, and Tigerheart. Berryheart speaks up, saying that the kit had never been the former camp, causing Violetshine to wonder if Shadowkit had received a vision. : He appears, although unnamed, when his father returns as Tigerstar. Shadowkit goes with his mother to ThunderClan on her last visit there. Then Dovewing returns to ThunderClan, and he is introduced to his grandparents, Whitewing and Birchfall. Soon after, he meets his aunt, Ivypool and her kits. He later is seen going back to ShadowClan with his mother, and the cats who are ordered to accompany them, his grandparents and Fernsong. The Raging Storm : Alderheart stays with ShadowClan for a short time to treat Puddleshine’s infection. During his time there, Yarrowleaf bursts into the medicine den, saying Alderheart needs to see Shadowkit. Alderheart races into the nursery, and finds Shadowkit in his nest, having a seizure. The medicine cat, Tigerstar, and Dovewing hold him still until it passes. Alderheart asks if he’s been ill, and Tigerstar tells him he’s had these fits before. Dovewing explains that on their way back to the lake, Shadowkit had visions that came with seizures like this, and they had thought it was getting better, but if anything they’re worse. Once his spasms pass, Alderheart gives Dovewing some thyme for Shadowkit when he wakes. : Shadowkit pushes himself up weakly and announces he’s had another vision. Tigerstar tries sending Alderheart away so Shadowkit can tell his parents the vision alone, but the kit wants him to stay, thinking that since he’s a medicine cat, he might know what it means. Shadowkit explains it was raining on RiverClan’s land, and it kept getting heavier and worse until he could feel water pressing all around him, and he couldn’t breathe. He pauses, and Dovewing wraps her tail around him with a sob as he says everything went black. Finished, Shadowkit looks at Alderheart, wondering what is means. Alderheart shifts his paws uneasily, thinking the vision means Shadowkit is going to drown, but suggests it might just have been a nightmare. : Alderheart leaves the den to fetch poppy seeds and is confronted by Tigerstar, asking if Shadowkit’s going to drown like Flametail. Alderheart says he can’t predict the future, but he did see something dark, something that needs to be avoided. : Shadowkit begins helping Alderheart with medicine cat duties, and often makes the nests neat, fetches herbs, and chases spiders out of the den without being told to. His sisters plead for him to come out and play, but Shadowkit declines, stating he’s having fun in the medicine den and he still has a lot to learn, planning on becoming a medicine cat one day. As the two kits leave, Alderheart asks him if he’s sure he doesn’t want to go out and play, and Shadowkit firmly mews he wants to stay in the medicine den. Alderheart then tells him to fetch marigold for Grassheart’s wound. He appears a moment later with the herb and takes the stems to Grassheart, and excitedly exclaims she’s waking up. Afterwords, he sends Shadowkit to gather water for Puddleshine and Grassheart. : Shadowkit reappears with water-soaked moss, and asks excitedly if he can go with Alderheart to the Moonpool. Alderheart shakes his head, saying it’s only for medicine cats, they’re going to share with StarClan. Shadowkit lifts his muzzle, stating he can share too, he has visions. Tigerstar’s eyes darken with worry and he tells Shadowkit he needs to stay in camp to look after the sick cats while Alderheart is away. Shadowkit’s ears prick, clearly excited to be in charge of the whole den, and promises Alderheart their patients will get the best care while he’s gone. : Puddleshine’s infection heals and Alderheart is ready to return to ThunderClan. Shadowkit hurries from the nursery, and is disappointed to see Alderheart is leaving. The medicine cat tells him that he can help Puddleshine. Shadowkit looks crestfallen, saying he liked helping him. Dovewing scoops her son close, saying Alderheart’s Clan needs him. Shadowkit wonders what will happen if he has another vision, and as Alderheart heads for the entrance, he warns Shadowkit to be careful and stay in camp; visions are sent to guide them. : Later, Alderheart comes back to ShadowClan to talk with Tigerstar, just as another of Shadowkit’s seizures have passed. He stirs and weakly tries to purr as he sees Dovewing. Shadowkit calls out to Alderheart, happy to see him, and states it was the same vision as before. Tigerstar tries telling him it was just a dream, but Shadowkit argues. Alderheart changes the subject, asking if he’s been helping Puddleshine. Shadowkit lifts his chin, telling him all the things he’s done to help. He says Cloverfoot has been helping a lot, but Juniperclaw hasn’t come back. Alderheart asks if Juniperclaw helped before, and Shadowkit tells him he came into the den once when he wasn’t around, digging around the area Alderheart had been putting the deathberry seeds, and when questioned, Juniperclaw claimed he was getting rid of the seeds so no one would get hurt. : Alderheart and Bramblestar arrive at ShadowClan to confront Tigerstar about Juniperclaw. While there, Alderheart asks how Shadowkit is doing, and Tigerstar says he’s still having the same vision. During the demotion of Juniperclaw, Shadowkit goes missing, and his sisters say he said he was playing a game, pretending to go on a secret mission. His parents are frantic that the vision will come true and Shadowkit will drown. The cats begin searching for him, spreading word to WindClan and RiverClan. : Violetshine is swept into the river by RiverClan’s territory, and is clinging to the root of a tree. She is surprised as she spots Shadowkit’s head bobbing on the surface of the water. She is about to let go of the root to go after him, but Juniperclaw leaps into the water and rescues him before she can. He struggles over to the root and pushes Shadowkit onto it. Finleap reaches down and pulls the kit up onto the bank. : After Violetshine makes it onto the bank, Shadowkit fluffs out his pelt, triumphantly yowling he did what his vision told him to do and brought the Clans together. Violetshine asks what his vision told him to do, and his eyes shine excitedly as he says he had to drown to make the Clans help each other. Violetshine wonders if he has bees in his brain for throwing himself in on purpose, and Shadowkit looks proudly around the cats, pointing out it worked. Violetshine believes the kit has been touched by StarClan and pulls him close, looking up to the sky. In The Broken Code arc Lost Stars : An unidentified StarClan warrior watches Puddleshine and Shadowpaw travel to the Moonpool in the thick snow. The warrior reflects out loud how Shadowpaw will have an important upcoming role to play and his name would be remembered for seasons to come. : Before his trip to the Moonpool, Shadowpaw grumbles how his parents still fret over him like a kit despite his age. At the half-moon meeting, the Moonpool is covered with a thin sheet of ice and the medicine cats are unable to communicate with StarClan. The next day, Shadowpaw wonders if his unorthodox visions were to blame. He notes how he receives his visions in an unusual method and believes StarClan must be angry with him. Puddleshine believes the ice is to blame, and Shadowpaw feels somewhat reassured. While playing with Lightleap and Pouncestep, Shadowpaw receives another vision. He sees his father and Bramblestar fighting among the flames. : During the next half-moon meeting, the medicine cats are still unable to reach StarClan. Mothwing believes they shouldn't panic, though the rest are inclined to is agree. The meeting draws short, and Shadowpaw continues to believe it's his fault. That night, a strange voice echoes in his head and urges him to go to the Moonpool alone. There, he is struck by lightning and is warned about a darkness in the Clans that must be driven out. Believing his message to be their only sign from StarClan, Tigerstar announces Shadowpaw's message at the Gathering. The other Clans are doubtful why StarClan would communicate with a ShadowClan apprentice. Shadowpaw is disheveled, and detects something off about Bramblestar. At the next half-moon meeting, the medicine cats decide that StarClan's silence is caused by something more than the ice. While the others are arguing, Shadowpaw detects something trying to reach them, and Jayfeather snaps why StarClan would communicate with ShadowClan. Shadowpaw sees images of Twigbranch, Lionblaze, Crowfeather, Squirrelflight, Mothwing, Jayfeather, Tree, and Dovewing as a voice warns him the "codebreakers" must be punished. Shadowpaw confronts his father about his vision and his mother, and Tigerstar reveals Dovewing left ThunderClan to join ShadowClan so they could all be together. His father makes him promise to not tell any cat about his vision. : Shadowpaw decides to visit the Moonpool by himself. While traveling along SkyClan territory, he runs into Rootpaw. He admits to the SkyClan apprentice his worries, and Rootpaw is relieved to find someone else who struggles to fit in. Rootpaw escorts Shadowpaw along SkyClan territory, and after Shadowpaw successfully treats Rootpaw's injured paw, notes how he'll become a great medicine cat. : At the Moonpool, Shadowpaw is confronted by a mysterious male voice. The voice is determined the codebreakers should be punished, but Shadowpaw insists they are good cats. The voice forewarns Bramblestar falling ill and explains to Shadowpaw what he must do to cure him. Shadowpaw is frightened by the unconventional method, and confides his father. Tigerstar and Shadowpaw visit ThunderClan with the cure. Shadowpaw relates Bramblestar's sickness to a fire; if he were to cool down, the sickness would be snuffed out. Jayfeather and Squirrelflight adamantly disagree with potentially freezing their leader to death, and upon learning ShadowClan was not included in the Clans' attempts to break the ice because of Shadowpaw, Tigerstar and his son leave ThunderClan furiously. : He receives another vision of the Clans engulfed in viscous flames, and Tigerstar calls an emergency Gathering. With confirmation of Bramblestar's sickness, the other Clans are inclined to listen to Shadowpaw's messages and Squirrelflight asks for Shadowpaw's help to aid Bramblestar. He guides Alderheart and Jayfeather to carry Bramblestar to a secluded place on the moor and warns Bramblestar would get worse before he got better. However, during the night, Bramblestar dies and does not come back. Tigerstar ushers his family away before things got worse. : Shadowpaw frets about accidentally killing Bramblestar and how foolish he was to listen to a strange cat's word. However, Lionblaze and Fernsong visit ShadowClan with the fabulous news that Bramblestar is alive. They thank Shadowpaw for curing him, and Shadowpaw's Clanmates gratuitously celebrate Shadowpaw. Tigerstar warns his son about telling the other Clans about the codebreakers yet. At the emergency Gathering, the Clans half celebrate while the other half continues to question ShadowClan and Shadowpaw. Bramblestar acknowledges Shadowpaw as their sole connection to StarClan and urgently wishes to figure out how to please StarClan, including suggesting punishing those who had broken the warrior code much to Shadowpaw's displeasure. The Silent Thaw :: Shadowpaw is prepared to earns his full medicine cat name and worries he hasn't learned enough. His parents and mentor encourage him he has brought faith back to ShadowClan with his visions. The Moonpool has begun to thaw, and the medicine cats are eager to finally share with StarClan. Shadowpaw is named Shadowsight in honor of Spiresight. However, StarClan is silent and Shadowsight fears it might be his fault. :: He begins to search for signs from StarClan and asks Tigerstar to share with the Clans his previous vision of the codebreakers, but he refuses to put Dovewing in danger. Snowbird breaks her leg while on patrol and a falling branch injures Dovewing, Stonewing, Scorchfur and Antfur. The severity of his Clanmates' injuries inclines Shadowsight to believe they are warnings from StarClan about his vision. Despite Shadowsight's hesitance, Antfur decides to return to patrols but dies falling from a tree. His Clanmate's death encourages the young medicine cat to share the truth with the others. :: Before the medicine cats can share with StarClan, Shadowsight reveals that he thinks he knows why StarClan refuses to speak with them. He explains his vision of the codebreakers, and believes Bramblestar is right that the Clans are suffering because of them. The medicine cats argue, and they agree to inform their leaders. Shadowsight tells his father who snaps at Shadowsight for putting Dovewing in danger. However, Dovewing stands up for their son for telling the truth and agrees to atone. :: Bramblestar uses Shadowsight's vision to punish the codebreakers, including banishing Lionblaze for breaking the warrior code. Shadowsight begins to doubt sharing his vision as StarClan still hasn't spoken. Dovewing commends him for telling the truth, and Shadowsight treats Pouncestep's injury from when she fell out of a tree. After, Puddleshine confronts Shadowsight about the origin of his vision. He goes to the Moonpool and, after recognizing StarClan's permanent silence, realizes none of his visions came from StarClan at all. :: Several warriors from the other Clans meet in secret to discuss Bramblestar's odd behavior. Frecklewish suggests they should speak to Shadowsight since he's the one with the only connection to StarClan. Cloverfoot wonders if he made a mistake with his visions. Shadowsight returns to camp and discovers Dovewing had left for her atonement. He explains to his father that his visions may not have come from StarClan, and two run off to search for Dovewing. On their journey, Shadowsight chastises himself for being too foolish but his father praises him for admitting his mistakes. :: At a Gathering, Frecklewish attempts to speak with Shadowsight, but he brushes them off. Shadowsight mentions that his visions might not come from StarClan, but Bramblestar dismisses him as an inexperienced apprentice. Back in camp, he treats Yarrowleaf's bee sting. He notes it to be another unusual injury, since it was early in the season for bees. He challenges Puddleshine's belief that Shadowsight is meant to be a medicine cat, but Tree and Rootpaw arrive in camp with news. Tigerstar hastily sends them away, but Shadowsight catches up with them. :: The father and son inform Shadowsight about Bramblestar's imposter and reveal the real Bramblestar's ghost to him. Shadowsight brings them back to camp were they discover Squirrelflight asking for sanctuary. Tree and Squirrelflight reveal the truth to ShadowClan, and Shadowsight supplements that he is unaware who gave him the visions, including instructions how to save Bramblestar from his illness. Shadowsight believes the imposter tricked him into killing Bramblestar so he could steal his body. :: Shadowsight manages to convince his father to inform the other medicine cats about the imposter. Before they leave, Tigerstar, Dovewing and Squirrelflight attempt to convince Shadowsight to stay in camp, citing bad feelings. Shadowsight insists he's not traveling alone. However, while on their way past ThunderClan territory, Shadowsight is separated from the others and attacked. In the Vision of Storms arc A New Beginning He helps Jayfeather and Alderheart take care of Sorrelstripe after her difficult kitting. The Dark WarriorIn the Super Editions Sparkpelt's Omen He doesn't apprear in Sparkpelt's Omen but it listed in the allegiances. Tigerheart's Shadow : Shadowkit and his littermates, Pouncekit and Lightkit, were born one moon early in the abandoned Twoleg den of the guardian cats. The only son of Dovewing and Tigerheart, the gray tom-kit was named after his father's Clan and Spire's claim that he would "see into the shadows." Later, Tigerheart brings a thrush to Dovewing and the kits and the gray she-cat gently laps Shadowkit so he wakes up. The tom-kit suspiciously asks if there were any scraps before slowly sinking into the bird. He looks thoughtful as he chews. : He is seen chasing his littermates around as Lightkit asks why there is more nests in the den. When Tigerheart starts to explain what a medicine cat is, Shadowkit skids to a halt along with Pouncekit. As his father starts to explain the lake territories, the dark gray tom-kit shivers, saying that it's dark in the forest. : Dovewing comes back from a hunting party and Shadowkit races to meet her along with his littermates to see if she has any food. Later, the kits are outside with their father and Shadowkit asks for a "bodger" ride, to which Tigerheart responds it's a badger ride. While giving them the badger ride, Tigerheart tells them how he fought a badger with his Clanmates once. Shadowkit slides off of his back and hurries to Dovewing, asking if they’re ever have to fight badgers. : Shadowkit and his sisters are taken out of the Twoleg nest to watch the guardian cats battle train. While Lightkit and Pouncekit bounce around on the grass, Shadowkit stays on the stone slab, watching anxiously. When Pouncekit is caught in a Twoleg trap, Shadowkit scrabbles at the outside with his paws, and cries that it’s eaten her and she’s trapped forever. : Later, Shadowkit and his littermates sneak out of the nest to watch the Twolegs from a tree. As Pouncekit is talking, Shadowkit’s eyes widen with alarm as a Twoleg kit breaks away from the group and runs toward them. After it is dragged away by an adult, their parents order them to climb down. When Shadowkit doesn’t come down immediately, Tigerheart climbs up and carries him down. Shadowkit complains he didn’t need help, he was only planning his route so he wouldn’t look as clumsy as his sisters. : The next day, Tigerheart and Dovewing decide it’s time to return to the lake and they leave the Twoleg nest, along with Spire, Ant, Cinnamon, and Blaze. While leaving the den, Lightkit and Pouncekit help Shadowkit climb to the entrance. Tigerheart carries Shadowkit as Dash leads them through the Thundersnake tunnel. When rats dart around the tunnel, Shadowkit freezes and wonders what they are. A Thundersnake passes, and Tigerheart grabs Shadowkit and tucks him under his chest. After it has gone, Shadowkit says he thought the tunnel had fallen in. Once they are out of the tunnel and city, Shadowkit wonders where all the big Twoleg dens are. He exclaims there are more stars in the sky here, then asks if those are their ancestors. : : Shadowkit plays a game where he and his sisters guess the names of plants and animals. He finds a plant and asks if it’s called thorn thistle, and Tigerheart tells him it’s actually called sweetbriar. When some former ShadowClan joins the group, Shadowkit tells his parents Rippletail wants to know if they were going to ShadowClan or ThunderClan, going on the ask if they can choose, because he thinks he’ll pick ShadowClan. Tigerheart wonders why, and Shadowkit says he feels like ShadowClan needs him. He rides on Ant’s back as they reach a river. They cross a Thunderpath going over the bridge, but it begins to split and rise in the center. Shadowkit and Lightkit squeal in panic, falling down past Tigerheart; Cinnamon catches Shadowkit. Dovewing and Shadowkit leave their temporary camp to discuss a dream he had. Shadowkit tells his parents he knows how to get to the lake, explaining he dreamed of a Twolegplace Spiresight had mentioned was at the end of the Thunderpath, and beyond it, the moorland of WindClan, and says he’ll lead the way there. He is unhappy with the cats decision to leave in a quarter moon, believing they must leave before then. Later, Tigerheart asks him why he doesn’t go play with the other kits, but Shadowkit ignores the question, saying they need to leave tonight, explaining he has a feeling they shouldn’t be here. An owl injures Tigerheart, and Shadowkit and his sisters sit beside Dovewing, their eyes filled with fear as they gaze at their father. Dovewing nudges Shadowkit forward, asking if he can treat him. The kit looks panicked, whimpering he doesn’t know. Cinnamon gives Dovewing a stern look, while wrapping her tail around Shadowkit. Desperate, Dovewing glares at her son, asking how far it is to the lake. Shadowkit flinches, saying there’s a Twolegplace, water, and the moor. Pouncekit darts to her brother, telling her mother not to scare him, and Dovewing apologizes. After continuing their desperate journey back to the lake, Tigerheart is slipping away, and Shadowkit buries his nose into his father’s pelt with his sisters. After he dies, Tigerheart sees his body being carried, and Shadowkit follows, staring down at his paws. Tigerheart is resurrected as Tigerstar, the new leader of ShadowClan. Shadowkit’s eyes are as wide as moons as he touches noses with his father. He tells him Spiresight says this is right, and breaks out into a purr when Tigerstar tells him Spiresight is in StarClan. In the Novellas Tawnypelt's Clan : Shadowkit and his sisters are sharply scolded by Juniperclaw for playing too loudly, and Tigerstar admonishes them all. The kits talk with Tawnypelt, who is concerned about their initial upbringing but loves them all dearly. Tawnypelt is frustrated with Dovewing for mothering her kits too much despite them almost apprentice-aged. Shadowkit begins to seize and Dovewing cries out in help. Dovewing stays with him in the nursery and Tawnypelt later takes over. Shadowkit begins to mutter about something falling and that he must stop it or cats might die. : Tawnypelt dismisses his mumbles as a bad dream, but Dovewing and Tigerstar believe it was a vision. Shadowkit experiences another violent vision and repeatedly screams, "It's falling!" When asked about who was in trouble, Shadowkit gets frustrated because he cannot remember. Puddleshine gives Shadowkit thyme to help him relax, but the medicine cat is unsure how to treat him. Shadowkit wakes up, suddenly remembering his vision, and explains he saw a big tree fall off a river and hurt cats behind a waterfall. Tawnypelt believes he's referring to the Tribe of Rushing Water. : Leafpool is also unsure how to treat Shadowkit, and Dovewing and Tawnypelt try to convince Tigerstar to let Shadowkit journey there. Tigerstar silences them with a sharp order. Tawnypelt tries to sneak Shadowkit out of the camp herself, but is caught my Dovewing's cry. After Tigerstar snaps at her, Dovewing stands up to Tigerstar and agrees to journey with Tawnypelt and Shadowkit to the mountains. Shadowkit helps Dovewing catch a vole for Tawnypelt and insists on wanting to become a medicine cat instead of a warrior. After another violent vision, Dovewing confesses her worries to Tawnypelt, but she insists she's a good mother to him, always patient and caring. : In the mountains, Snow questions why Dovewing and Tawnypelt would bring a kit to the mountains, but lead them back to the cave. Dovewing introduces Shadowkit to Stoneteller and explains Shadowkit's seizures. Stoneteller leads them to the Cave of Pointed Stones and Shadowkit explains his vision. Stoneteller asks to speak in private with Shadowkit to learn more. Shadowkit hurriedly greets Tawnypelt and Dovewing afterwards, and Stoneteller invites them to sleep in the Cave of Pointed Stones. : That night, Shadowkit screams that something is going to fall and urges for the cats to evacuate the cave. Once outside, Shadowkit orders them to climb to the riverbank. He commands everyone to push rocks into the river to stop the tree from falling and yells at them to hurry. Their barrier stops the tree from falling over the waterfall, and Shadowkit passes out. The tree suddenly lurches, but Stoneteller insists they weren't in any danger because Shadowkit was asleep. Lightning destroys the tree, and Shadowkit wakes up. : Stoneteller speaks with Shadowkit once more, and Shadowkit reassures his mother. Shadowkit greets Tawnypelt afterwards, and Stoneteller explains that Shadowkit's power extends beyond StarClan and the Tribe of Endless Hunting. The three return home, and while crossing ThunderClan territory, Rosepetal questions if Shadowkit was still a kit. He replies he wants to be a medicine cat apprentice. Back at camp, Shadowkit excitedly charges at his father and explains their adventure. He plays with his littermates and the other kits. Trivia Interesting facts * Shadowpaw has ThunderClan blood via Dovewing, kittypet blood through Cloudtail and Hal, and SkyClan blood via his great-grandfather Tigerstar. * Shadowpaw has the same dark stripes as his father, Tigerstar. * Shadowpaw is noted to look a little like his cousins, Flipclaw, Bristlefrost and Thriftear. ** Shadowkit was named after his father's Clan, thought of by Dovewing who was trying to celebrate hers and Tigerstar's differences. Kin : He is the son of Tigerstar and Dovewing. He is the brother of Lightleap and Pouncestep Members Mother: 'Dovewing '''Father: 'Tigerstar 'Sisters: 'Pouncestep : Lightleap 'Aunts: 'Dawnpelt: Deceased : Ivypool : Icedapple 'Uncle: 'Flametail: Deceased : Shrewtalon : Smallfoot 'Grandfathers: 'Rowanclaw: Deceased : Birchfall 'Grandmothers: 'Tawnypelt : Whitewing 'Great-grandfathers: 'Tigerstar: Deceased, no residence : Dustpelt: Deceased : Cloudtail : Scorchwind: Deceased 'Great-grandmothers: 'Ferncloud: Deceased : Brightheart : Goldenflower: Deceased : Darkflower: Deceased 'Great-great-grandfathers: 'Pinestar: Deceased : Hal: Deceased, residence unknown : Smallear: Deceased : Oliver : Lionheart: Deceased 'Great-great-grandmothers: 'Leopardfoot: Deceased : Speckletail: Deceased : Princess: Deceased : Brindleface: Deceased : Frostfur: Deceased 'Great-great-great-grandfathers: 'Adderfang: Deceased : Oakstar: Deceased : Stagleap: Deceased : Jake: Deceased : Fuzzypelt: Deceased 'Great-great-great-grandmothers: 'Swiftbreeze: Deceased : Sweetbriar: Deceased : Harepounce: Deceased : Nutmeg: Deceased : Robinwing: Deceased 'Great-great-great-great-grandmothers: 'Flashnose: Deceased : Crystal: Deceased : Bouldersplash: Deceased : '''Great-great-great-great Grandfathers: Leafnose: Deceased : Sprucefur: Deceased Great-uncles: 'Brambleclaw: Deceased, taken over by Hawkfrost : Spiderleg: Deceased : Shrewpaw: Deceased : Foxleap: Deceased : Snowbush: Deceased : Dewnose '''Great-aunts: 'Hollykit: Deceased : Larchkit: Deceased : Icecloud: Deceased : Ambermoon: Deceased 'Great-half-uncles: 'Hawkfrost: Living via Bambleclaw (Deceased) : Tadpole: Deceased, unknown : Swiftpaw: Deceased 'Great-Half-Aunt: 'Mothwing 'Great-Half uncle: 'Lynxkit: Deceased 'Great-great-aunts: 'Nightkit: Deceased : Mistkit: Deceased : Cinderpelt: Deceased : Cherrypaw: Deceased : Mistlekit: Deceased : Leafkit: Deceased 'Great-great-uncles 'Brackenfur : Thornstar : Ashfur: Deceased : Ravenpaw: Deceased : Lionheart: Deceased : Chestnutkit: Deceased : Elderkit: Deceased : Tulipkit: Deceased : Snowkit: Deceased : Jaggedpaw: Deceased : Pigeonkit: Deceased 'Half-great-great-aunts: 'Ruby: Deceased, unknown 'Half-great-great-uncles: 'Scourge: Deceased, no residence : Socks: Deceased, unknown : Longtail: Deceased 'Great-great-great-uncles: 'Patchpelt: Deceased : Redtail: Deceased : Firestar: Deceased 'Great-great-great-great-uncles: 'Ferris: Deceased : Whiskers: Deceased 'Great-great-great-aunts: 'Spottedleaf: Deceased, no residence : Willowpelt: Deceased : One-eye: Deceased 'Great-great-great-great-aunt: 'Fallowsong: Deceased 'Great-great-great-great-great-aunt: 'Daisytoe: Deceased : '''Great-great-great-great-great Grandmother: Fernsplash : Great-great-great-great-great Grandfather: Foxbelly : 'cousins: 'Bristlefrost : Thriftear : Flipclaw : Juniperclaw: Deceased : Strikestone : Sleekwhisker : Alderheart : Sparkpelt : Dandelionkit: Deceased : Juniperkit: Deceased : Flamecreek: Deceased : Birchclaw : Ravenwing : Mouselight : Sandnose : Leafshade : Honeyfur : Larksong : Rosepetal : Toadstep: Deceased : Adderclaw : Hailstorm : Firehaze : Flowerstem : Snowfall : Shadefur : Flamepaw : Finchpaw : Blacktail : Petalpatch : Hazelshine : Graystripe : Stormfur : Feathertail: Deceased : Blossomfall : Brairlight: Deceased : Bumblestripe : Stonesong : Nightshade : Squirrelflight : Leafpool Category:Lost Star Characters Category:Males Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Medicine cats Category:Medicine cat apprentices Category:Characters Category:The Silent Thaw Characters Category:Sparkpelt's Omen Characters Category:A New Beginning characters